The Secrets of Female Gryffindor's
by Burning-candlelight
Summary: After summer exams an annual event occurs in the Gryffindor common room between all of the girls in the house. Boys dare not enter when it is going on. What secrets will be revealed?


**Hello once again and Merry Christmas. I've taken on another challenge, this one given by My Lady Jes in 'The Quotes Challenge' in the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. It's an AU with an OC added into it and it is a ficlette about the Gryffindor girls. Thanks to My Lady Jes for great quotes and I hope you like it xxx**

_Disclaimer: Sadly Santa won't be getting me the ownership of HP for Christmas lol_

**The Secrets of Female Gryffindor's**

The boys all knew that the Gryffindor common room was off limits today so some skulked in their rooms and the others were left loitering about the castle and the grounds. They knew that half of the female population of their house were situated in the common room having their annual after exam girl session. If any boy were to even try and interrupt them the consequences would be dire. The hosts of the annual occurrence were always the seventh year girls who would be graduating in the following weeks.

"Wow. I wish I'd lost my virginity like that," stated Anne Stuart one of the leaving seventh year girls as the group dissolved into giggles. Even Hermione Granger was cutting loose and giggling with the girls, a surprise as she'd never taken part in the annual gathering before.

"Yeah that's unreal Jenifer and to do that in your fourth year is amazing!" exclaimed Lavender Brown as she stared at the now 5th year girl Jenifer who was smirking as she took a sip of her butter beer.

"Were you not scared?" asked a plucky young first year who was holding a bowl of every flavour beans. The seventh year girls, apart from Hermione, all made 'awing' noises and looked at the blushing first year.

"You know this is why we have these gathering's," Parvati Patil said in an airy voice as they girls continued to look at the uncomfortable first year. The older girls in the group nodded and one girl patted the first year's shoulder.

"If you're not scared when you lose your virginity then there's something wrong. It's a scary time trust us," Lavender explained as Hermione ever so slightly stiffened in her seat. Anne noticed this and grinned.

"I think we're getting off topic here…more secrets!" she stated as she flicked her fringe out of her eyes. The atmosphere which had turned momentarily into a wise and comforting feeling automatically turned back into the giddy, sugar fuelled intensity that it had been a moment earlier. Her gaze immediately fell to Parvati who was now nibbling on a liquorish wand.

"Come on Parvati tell us a secret," said a slightly hyper Ginny Weasley who was holding a stack of pictures. These pictures were of all the male eye candy in the school and some others who had passed a screening test done by the sixth years. Parvati thought for a moment and then started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Okay so I've never told anybody this except for Lavender. This happened after the exams in fifth year. I woke up in the early hours of a Saturday morning and I was incredibly hungry, too hungry to wait for breakfast, you know that kind of hungry where your stomach thinks you've just fasted for a million years!" Parvati started but was interrupted by Ginny.

"Cut to the chase already!" she exclaimed as she grabbed a cauldron cake. Parvati blushed furiously and glanced at Lavender who nodded her head with a cat like grin on her face. Hermione looked toward Anne who caught her eye and winked. Hermione was so new to this, it was unbelievable that she'd never been to one of these before.

"Alright, fine. See, I meant to go get a midnight snack in the kitchen. Instead, I found out that Zacharias Smith can do things with his tongue that no man should be allowed to do. Dirty things, things that drive women crazy!" Parvati blurted out and as soon as she finished her sentence every girl in the room, yes including the slightly naïve Hermione and slightly scared first years, melted into massive fits of giggles.

"Oh sweet Merlin's multi-coloured pants! Parvati you _dirty_ whore!" squealed Anne as she rolled about in her armchair, grasping her sides as agonising cramps formed in her ribs. Hermione had begun to choke on her own laughter and several third years were crying in their hysterics. Parvati who was laughing, had her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment.

"At least it was good right?" asked Ginny as she took a drink to try and disband the hiccups which had developed due to her laughter.

"Ginny it was so good I _'accidentally'_ bumped into him outside the kitchen in the early hours of the morning three times after that," Parvati said from the depths of her hands which caused the laughter to rise in volume once again.

* * *

***Boy's dormitory***

"How much longer do you think they are going to cackle for? I want to go outside, I'm suffocating in here!" exclaimed Ron as he threw his Chudley Cannons book half way across the room. Harry who was lying watching the Marauders Map looked over at his disgruntled friend and sighed.

"There's no movement on this thing so I'm guessing they could be down there for another 2 hours, or maybe even more." Ron's eyes narrowed and he snorted.

"Bloody girls!"

* * *

***Common Room* **

"Show me the pictures!" exclaimed Lavender as Ginny passed her the stack of pictures which had been approved by her year. The seventh year girls all crowded around Lavender and started going through the pictures. The first picture was of a second year Ravenclaw.

"Aww he'll be _so fine_ when he grows up!" Parvati said as she showed the group the picture and then went on to the next one. They passed the next few boys, who were all in the lower years and speculated whether they would be hot when they grew up or not. Most of the answers were positive. Then came the older boys and that was when the fun started.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley, surprisingly a very hot body!" Anne commented as they moved on to the next picture which was of Ernie MacMillan. A collective moan was emitted from all of the girls, even from Hermione. Yes Ernie had a certain air of handsomeness about him but truth be told he was a complete bore.

"Ernie asked me out before you know and stupidly I said yes," Lavender said with a pout on her face. "I only said yes to get back at Ron who'd dumped me. I thought by going out with Ernie he would see that I'd 'moved on' and such. However I was wrong. It was the worst mistake I've ever made. At the end of the date he walked me back to the common room and he leaned in to kiss me. I thought 'you never know he might be a good kisser,' so I kissed him. I'm not sure if you know this, but those 42 seconds were the longest seconds of my life. It was awful! It was like the giant squid had come up from the lake and latched onto my face! Needless to say there was no second date," Lavender explained as the girls in the room giggled once again. Ernie was mercifully placed into the 'No' pile and the rest of the pictures were sorted through.

"Oh Blaise Zabini," Anne said wistfully as she grabbed the picture of the infamous Slytherin. It was known that Anne had a thing for Slytherins and this boy was no exception.

"His kiss is sweeter than Tiramisu. This is, of course, speculation. I've never had Tiramisu -- but I bet his kiss is sweeter than it," she said as she held the picture close to her bosom. Some of the girls screwed up their noses and Anne's brow furrowed.

"What?"

"Anne he's a freak! Yes he may be one of the hottest things to ever walk the planet, with loads of money, a great body and a butt that is better than an Angel's…wait what am I saying," Ginny said as she grabbed the picture from Anne. The Slytherin boy obsessed Gryffindor smirked and as Ginny stared at the picture, she grabbed it back and handed her the next picture.

"Hands off Ginny, remember you have a boyfriend," she said slyly as Ginny looked down at the photograph which was of her boyfriend Harry Potter.

"Who by the way is FINE!" exclaimed a blonde, well developed fourth year. Ginny clutched the picture and smiled dreamily. The girls proceeded to roll their eyes and look through the rest of the pictures.

After the pictures more secrets were shared and finally Hermione decided to share. She'd had a lot of butter beer and so she was starting to get a little more vocal which was a welcome relief to the other seventh years who had been feeling uncomfortable with her silence.

"Let's see if you can guess who this guy is. This happened in sixth year okay. I was crossing the grounds and this unusually tall boy with preppy hair asked me out. I was completely freaked out, it was so…sudden," she said as she opened up another butter beer. All the girls lapsed into silence as they thought of boys who were tall and had preppy hair.

"Owen Jess from Ravenclaw?"

"John Hetherington from Hufflepuff?"

"Jason Downy from Ravenclaw?"

"No don't think outside our own house," Hermione said as she tapped her nose. The girls all thought again and soon enough they all figured out who it was.

"Ewe Cormac?" Parvati said with disgust as Hermione proceeded to nod her head. Just as she was about to respond Anne, who was not that impressed with the secret interrupted her saying, "I danced naked in the Quidditch pitch. What's your point?"

"My point is he's a creep and…you did WHAT?" Hermione exclaimed as Anne leaned back in her chair with a rather smug look on her face. Hermione's jaw had dropped to the floor and the other girls in the room had gone deathly quiet.

"All I'm saying is that that wasn't the biggest secret ever. I'm sure you've done worse things Hermione," the girl said slyly as she opted for a rather large lollypop. No one spoke for about a minute as they tried to take in this new secret.

"You've danced…naked…in the Quidditch pitch?" Lavender said breaking the stunned silence. Hermione's jaw lifted from the floor and she continued to stare at Anne.

"When?" a bemused fifth year asked as Anne started to ponder.

"Well it was this year if I'm honest. I was down doing the cleaning duty in the girl's locker room late one evening in early spring when this weird notion just took hold of me. I knew there was no one else there and that it was rather mild outside so why not go with the flow," Anne explained as several of the girls gasped in horror.

"This year! But Anne you're the Deputy Head Girl how could you?" Hermione said in a forced whisper as she placed a hand over her mouth in shock. Anne giggled and sighed, "Yeah I know I'm a deputy but this is our last year. I want it to be a memorable one."

"Did anybody see you?" enquired a first year who was gazing at Anne in something that looked like admiration. A maniacal grin spread across the deputy's face and someone gasped loudly.

"Who?" asked Lavender who was so beyond shock that she was laughing as she spoke. Anne chuckled lightly as she reminisced about her naked experience on the grassy lawn of the Quidditch pitch.

"Draco Malfoy," she said in a sultry tone.

"No way!"

"Merlin's Beard!"

"What happened when he seen you?" asked Parvati as she scoffed down handfuls of popcorn. It looked as if she were watching an intense muggle movie, Anne chuckled again.

"Let's just say he was stunned."

"Did you say anything to him? Were you not mortified?" Hermione asked as she felt herself being pulled into the scandalous story. It was so unlike her but she had to admit, a story like this deserved her full attention, no matter how outrageous it was, or how many rules it broke.

"At first I was horrified that I'd been spotted but then this other side of me took over. I thought why not work with what I've been given. As he stared at me in shock I said to him 'My boobs are feeling perky today, in case you were wondering.'" A squeal of delight erupted from the group and Anne laughed as the girl's started to titter about what she'd said to the infamous Draco Malfoy. Many couldn't believe she'd been that brave and insane all at the same time. Others asked whether he replied back to her and to this she answered, "He said 'I can see that,'" which caused another eruption of crazy giggling and squealing.

"Have you done anything else outrageous this year?" A very giddy second year asked as she practically jumped in her seat. The group immediately fell silent and looked at her expectantly. Hermione looked at her, half of her eager to hear what the girl had to say and the other half really not wanting to know anything at all.

"You want to know more huh? Well… Rumour has it the Slytherins walk around shirtless in their common room, which is why I spent the last month making Polyjuice Potion. Someone had to find out if these rumours are true, someone who wouldn't mind seeing a studly Slytherin half naked. Or fully naked, I don't judge."

"Oh Merlin I heard that rumour!" squeaked Lavender as she grabbed onto Anne's arm and started to quiver madly. Just as they started to giggle Hermione interrupted them with a very unladylike snort. Anne looked at her in surprise as she flicked her flyaway hair behind her shoulder.

"That rumour is false. I found that out in second year!"

"Excuse me?" asked Anne. Hermione knew it was her turn to look smug. Who was she kidding she'd broken more rules than anybody in this room. Fair enough the rules she'd broken didn't include sexual encounters of any sort however she'd broken her fair share.

"I brewed a Polyjuice Potion in second year to infiltrate the Slytherin Common room. Fair enough I didn't get to go into the common room as I turned into a cat, but Ron and Harry told me everything about it and there was no mention about half naked Slytherin boys, and you know that rumour was in circulation even then. If it had been true then they would have told me as it would have been a very weird encounter for them," Hermione explained as the girls looked at her with perplexed expressions.

"Are you being serious? You brewed a Polyjuice potion when you were in second year? We only learnt about those a few months ago," Lavender muttered her disbelief evident in her tone of voice. Hermione chuckled, "I was a resourceful 12 year old. We only did it to question Malfoy about the Heir of Slytherin."

"Now that's the type of secret I'm talking about Hermione. Come on what else have you done?" Anne said with triumph as Hermione started to blush.

"In first year I helped Harry get to the philosophers stone, second year I brewed that Polyjuice potion, third year I used a time turner to get to all of my classes," she deliberately left out the fact that she'd went back in time to help save Sirius, they didn't need to know that, "In fourth year I helped Harry in some of his tasks to mention one thing, fifth year I came up with the idea of the DA and so much has happened in the past 2 years that I can't remember what's happened. Not to mention my frequent trips into the forbidden forest." Silence met the end of her reminiscing and a few stunned looks. The bookworm gulped, had she said too much?

"If you've done all of that then why have you kept your mouth shut this whole time?" Parvati exclaimed causing Hermione to chuckle. "I didn't know you wanted secrets like that. All you've been talking about is sex. I'm not proud of the things I've done but it's all in the past now."

"What a legend," stated Anne in a strong tone and just as Hermione was about to answer her they heard a shout come from the boy's dormitory staircase and heavy footsteps.

"Alright enough is enough I can't take this anymore! You girls have been down here for almost 3 and a half hours! It's time to break it up," Ron yelled as he burst into the common room filled with over excited girls. Glaring eyes met his arrival and every single wand was pulled from their places of rest. Needless to say Ron met the dire consequences of invading the annual gathering and was found by Harry 30 minutes later in the hospital wing after having numerous spells cast on him. Upon leaving the Hospital wing Harry bumped into a large gathering of Gryffindor girls in the entrance hall.

"What did you do to him?" he asked Hermione as the group headed toward the oak front doors.

"We all got a bit too angry at him for interrupting us and about 15 girls cursed him at the same time. It wasn't pretty," she told her best friend as they reached the door. Harry laughed and then asked, "So what are you going to do now?" Hermione and the group glanced around at each other in a wry fashion and Anne spoke up.

"We are going to fulfil some dreams which include the Forbidden Forest and the Quidditch pitch."

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N: **


End file.
